


Irreparable Damage

by MiraMira



Series: Collected Harry Potter Drabbles [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family Drama, Gen, One Shot, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-30
Updated: 2011-04-30
Packaged: 2017-10-18 19:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraMira/pseuds/MiraMira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some sunderings are beyond <i>Reparo</i>'s ability to fix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irreparable Damage

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, another Percy story. (When it comes to frequently used characters, he's about as predictable as I get.) This one was written for phoenix_flies at IJ.

His father taught him _Reparo_ after one of the twins’ pranks left him lying face down in the mud, more frightened by the bridge across his nose snapping in two than injured. Then someone lifted the halves off his face and gently nudged him to his feet.

“There,” Dad said as he handed him back the newly polished glasses. “All better.”

Only it hadn’t been. The glasses had never sat quite right on his nose again, and the twins got off with a light scolding.

Some sunderings, Percy thinks as he lifts and examines a loose nosepad, are beyond fixing.


End file.
